


Трещины

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, insludes fanart, shinobi are very flexible
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: Автор около десяти страниц делает вид, что поводы для драмы и для секса совершенно не натянуты.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 30





	Трещины

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, вэлл. Ну, я надеюсь, кто-нибудь здесь любит рейтинг, потому что моя девушка просит меня его писать. И страдать будут все.  
> Тайминг - между сезонами, ближе к концу первого. Вообще Какаши, конечно, нужно к психологу, но психологов в Канохе нет, так что пока немного помогают любовь, принятие и секс на кухонном столе.

– Я все понимаю, Какаши, но это уже чересчур! – послышался голос от двери. Очень строгий. Пожалуй, такого он раньше от Ируки не слышал. О причинах, в целом, долго гадать не приходилось.

Условная жилая зона между кухней и спальней квартиры Ируки вмещала в себя сейчас самого Какаши, команду десять в составе детей Шикаку, Чоузы и Иноичи, а также восемь призванных нинкенов, которые радостно лаяли на все голоса.

Предыстория была проста: Хатаке вернулся с миссии где-то в рассветных сумерках, уже по привычке предпочитая дом Ируки собственной квартире, где на него будут смотреть из фоторамок мертвые товарищи, учитель и команда номер 7, которая еще не подозревает, что один из них переметнется к гадюке, убившей Третьего Хокаге. К тому же, с учетом загруженности деревни, ночь дома означала бы, что Какаши вполне может вообще не увидеть Ируку между одной миссией и другой. Даже на десять минут, даже спящим, с разметавшимися по подушке блестящими волосами… В общем, это было удовольствие, в котором сложно себе отказать – залезать в нагретую постель и, проваливаясь в сон, гладить смуглую кожу, слышать в ответ сонное ворчание. И Ирука, кажется, не был против. По крайней мере, он ничего не говорил об этом.

Через пару часов Умино поднялся, чтобы идти в Академию, а Какаши – в башню Хокаге. Там Пятая посмотрела на синяк под единственным видимым глазом Копирующего ниндзя и сказала возвращаться завтра. Точнее, это звучало как: «так уж и быть, один день простоя никого не убьет, поспи и сразу возвращайся». Какаши намеревался спать до завтра. Возможно, с перерывами на еду. Правда, перед этим он сделал крюк в Академию и предупредил Ируку о внеплановом выходном. Тот обещал поменяться с кем-то из Штаба сменами и прийти пораньше, а заодно купить продуктов для ужина. В общем, планы были самые радужные.

Добравшись до квартиры Ируки, Какаши, как и было запланировано, упал спать. Не запланированным оказался вырвавший его из забытья стук в дверь, за которой и была обнаружена команда номер десять. Какаши настолько хотел спать, что даже не успел почувствовать себя разочарованным из-за того, насколько легко гениальный мальчишка Нара нашел его не у себя дома. В общем, им от Пятой досталась срочная миссия на поиск, которую, конечно, следовало бы дать команде номер восемь, но те были на другом задании, поэтому они решили обратиться за помощью к Какаши и его нинкенам. Все еще слабо ориентируясь в реальности, Хатаке призвал псов и собирался уже выпроводить всех за порог и упасть назад в постель, но тут на этом самом пороге появился Ирука. И он смотрел на Какаши так, как умеют смотреть только обладатели природной предрасположенности к чакре огня. А именно – испепеляюще. От ощущения опасности, разливающегося в воздухе подобно волнам, даже нинкены перестали лаять. Сонливость Какаши как рукой сняло.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как гнусаво присвистнул Паккун. В звуке читалось издевательское «удачи тебе, старик». Шикамару сориентировался в ситуации быстрее всех:

– Ну, Какаши-сенсей, мы, пожалуй, пойдем… Спасибо за помощь, – сказал он, аккуратно продвигаясь к двери и прикидывая, удастся ли обойти очень злого Ируку.

Умино милостиво сделал шаг в сторону, выпуская юного чуунина. Чоуджи, увидев это, двинулся следом, не переставая сражаться с Шибой за пачку чипсов. Ино шла последней, с любопытством поглядывая то на Ируку, то на Какаши.

– Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, – эхом повторила девушка, выходя за дверь и с определенной осторожностью добавила: – Всего доброго, Ирука-сенсей!

Следом за ней с воодушевленным лаем стаей рванули псы. Разумеется, по пути чуть не сбив Ируку с ног.

Чудом устоявший чуунин закрыл и запер дверь. В руках у него были сумки с продуктами, часть из которых рассыпалась в результате маневра. Не обращая на них внимания, Ирука прошел на кухню, оценивая масштаб разрушений. Какаши попытался быстро выполнить собственные расчеты. Рассыпанные в результате драки Чоуджи и Шибы миски, клочья шерсти, упавший цветочный горшок, рассыпанная земля. Следы лап Паккуна на столе. Неприятно, но ничего криминального, в целом. Опрокинутая кипа бумажной работы, которую Ирука брал на дом – уже страшнее, но вроде все свитки целы, а чернила не смазаны... Одна из любимых чашек Умино (кажется, подаренная учениками) нашлась на полу. Какаши быстро поднял ее и пробежался пальцами по стенкам. Дьявол. Треснула.

Ирука, который больше не сказал ни слова, сгрузил продукты на кухне и принялся убираться. Молча. Нервы Какаши, истерзанные последним десятком миссий, ранг которых упорно не желал опускаться ниже S, этого не выдерживали.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты недоволен, – начал он издалека, присаживаясь на краешек стола и продолжая крутить в руках чашку, – но не хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь еще?

Умино сверкнул глазами:

– Хочу я сейчас на тебя накричать, но очень стараюсь этого не сделать. Мог бы не мешать.

Какаши медленно вдохнул и снова выдохнул. Он – джонин. Он умеет справляться с самыми сложными ситуациями. Главное – взять себя в руки.

– Ну, если это поможет, можешь на меня накричать, я не против, – отозвался он как можно более беспечным тоном.

– Нет, Какаши, это не поможет! – Ирука громыхнул собранными мисками об стол и отправился за рассыпанными продуктами. – Мне бы помогло, если бы ты сделал два шага и призывал псов за дверью. Что это, ради всего святого, вообще было такое? Хотя знаешь что? Забудь. Я не хочу сейчас слушать, как так вышло. Потому что если окажется, что это произошло из-за того что ты заблудился на дороге жизни, я просто… Я не знаю.

Какаши тоскливо следил за снующим по квартире Ирукой. Хотелось предложить помощь, но было страшно испортить все еще сильнее. Хотелось обнять чуунина, но сейчас явно был неподходящий момент. А еще хотелось куда-нибудь в глушь, в леса, на миссию, где сложности сведены к привычным вопросам жизни и смерти, а не «как загладить вину, если твои призывные животные перевернули чужое жилище вверх дном».

Чужое… Было странно думать о доме Ируки, как о чужом, но ведь так оно и есть? Какаши невольно вспомнился разговор с Саске накануне ночи, когда тот покинул деревню. Это было яркое воспоминание, к которому Хатаке возвращался чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. «Если бы не срочная миссия», «если бы я сказал по-другому», «если бы уделил ему больше внимания», «если был бы искреннее»… Все эти «если» пришлось прогнать через тот вечер, чтобы все равно не суметь сказать на выходе, что это не его вина. Какаши был лидером, и на нем лежит ответственность, что один из его воспитанников предал деревню. А перед этим попытался убить своего единственного друга. С помощью техники, которой Какаши его научил. От последнего Хатаке до сих пор передергивало, будто ту атаку он не отбил, а остановил своим телом.

Но сейчас он возвращался в тот вечер по другому поводу. Он сказал тогда Саске, что у него не осталось близких людей. Он соврал. Буквально подсознательно он среагировал на угрозу во взгляде мальчишки и поспешил скрыть самое дорогое и самое уязвимое. Свою последнюю надежду на что-то человеческое в собственной жизни. Ируку. И сказал, что у него не осталось близких людей. Это буквально сорвалось у него с языка. И с того дня на него градом посыпались поводы задуматься: возможно, так было бы лучше? Возможно, у него на самом деле не было права настолько сближаться с кем-то?

Какаши с юности знал, что не является приятным человеком, и не старался никому понравиться. Редкие друзья появлялись у него в основном вопреки его стараниям. Детскую спесь «гениального Хатаке» и пробоины, которые оставляли в нем потери близких, в АНБУ укрыло уютной броней флегматизма. С выходом из организации это поросло здоровой иронией. Под этим всем Какаши оставался превосходным шиноби, а человеком очень так себе. Но, к счастью, большую часть времени он даже сам не встречался с той личностью, которая была спрятана за всеми его масками.

А потом команда номер семь заставила его поверить, что, возможно, не так уж он и плох. Дети, даже будущие шиноби, обладают определенным запасом простоты в отношении к жизни, которой Какаши никогда не хватало. Он тренировал их, защищал их, подшучивал над ними. И на фото, которое стояло у него над кроватью, а постепенно и в зеркале, он начал самую малость напоминать себе Минато-сенсея. А потом Ирука – добрый, солнечный, забавный и умный Ирука – увидел в нем… что-то. Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда Какаши все-таки старался кому-то понравиться. Правда, в результате он очень долго ждал, что Умино разочаруется, когда познакомится с ним поближе. Но они знакомились ближе, и ближе, и ближе… И, когда тот в первый раз его поцеловал, в голове Какаши что-то, наконец, со щелчком переключилось. Он еще несколько месяцев постепенно привыкал к тому, что ему доступны какие-то простые человеческие вещи. Что ему нравится, когда его обнимают. Что готовить в десятки раз приятнее, когда ты кормишь кого-то еще. Что его тело, оказывается, умеет испытывать и приносить не только боль, а еще и удовольствие. Десятки удивительных и восхитительных открытий, которые привели к тому, что несколько знакомых Какаши заметили, не сговариваясь, что с ним стало приятно (или почти приятно) общаться.

Но с уходом Саске эта вещь, что бы это ни было, в голове Какаши щелкнула снова, возвращаясь на прежнее место. Он снова был мальчиком, не сумевшим выполнить обещание. Сенсеем, не сумевшим позаботиться о доверенных ему детях. Не успевшим вовремя. По сравнению с этим семьдесят два часа в Цукиеми Итачи были расслабляющей поездкой на горячие источники.

Какаши снова просыпался по ночам с криком и пытался отмыть с рук кровь, которой не было. Когда это случалось у Ируки, тот иногда просыпался и приходил обнять его со спины. Он никогда не просил ничего объяснить, но сказал пару раз, очень вкрадчиво, что Какаши может поговорить с ним об этом, если захочет. Какаши не смог.

Кроме того, с учетом бесконечных выматывающих миссий, которые посыпались на всех после атаки Орочимару и прихода Пятой, поговорить было просто некогда. В смысле, Какаши знал, что и Ируке приходится несладко. Он нередко заставал сенсея в слезах еще несколько месяцев после смерти Третьего и все, что мог с этим сделать – обнимать его и гладить по волосам, пока Ирука не успокаивался. Их обсуждение побега Мизуки ограничилось ровно двумя фразами: «Ну как, с тобой все в порядке?» и «Ага». А ведь он был одним из ближайших друзей Ируки, и Какаши знал, что того, что он делает по этому поводу, недостаточно.

И сейчас тишина в квартире Ируки становилась невидимой стеной. И Какаши внезапно показалось, что она уже никуда не денется. Что это препятствие, которое он не в силах преодолеть.

– Значит, теперь я уже ничего не могу сделать? – спросил он на всякий случай у Ируки, который с обеспокоенным лицом перебирал свои бумаги.

– Очевидно, теперь уже нет, – раздраженно отозвался тот.

Какаши вздохнул. Он почувствовал, как сильнее, чем обычно, ссутулились его плечи. Простая фраза Ируки звучала, как приговор. Что ж. Даже если треснувшая чашка в его руках не разбита, пить из нее уже не будут. Нет смысла пытаться спасти испорченное, будь то посуда или человек.

– Значит, это… все, – негромко проговорил Какаши. Интонация потерялась где-то между утверждением и вопросом. Выглядел он сейчас, должно быть, как побитая собака.

Ирука оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на него:

– Что «все»? Ты о чем?

Пару секунд в карих глазах была видна только растерянность, и Какаши почувствовал, как трагичное молчание сменяется смущенным. Когда на лице Ируки, наконец, отразилось осознание, его черты моментально смягчились. Он сложил бумаги на диван, подошел ближе к Хатаке и, скрестив руки на груди, спросил строго и проникновенно:

– Какаши, ты дурак?

Затуманенный горестными мыслями разум Копирующего ниндзя предпринимал медленные и неуверенные попытки проанализировать ситуацию с менее драматичной точки зрения. Видимо, тяжелая работа отразилась на лице Какаши. Ирука улыбнулся ему. В целом, в этот момент проблема была решена, потому что как только Ирука улыбался ему, мир становился гораздо более выносимым местом. И, если он продолжает улыбаться, наверное, он не ненавидит Какаши?

Умино забрал из его пальцев кружку, поставил на стол, а опустевшие руки взял в свои.

– Это ссора, Какаши, – проговорил он ласково и вкрадчиво, как будто имел дело с ребенком. – Люди иногда ссорятся, и это не значит, что они друг друга не любят.

С этими словами Ирука поцеловал ладонь Хатаке и прижался к ней щекой. Тот немедленно почувствовал, как он тает. Кожа сенсея была такой теплой и гладкой, и ощущалась под пальцами так… правильно, что Какаши только сейчас понял весь ужас недавней идеи, что не смог бы прикасаться к ней снова.

Словно отозвавшись на его мысли, Ирука слегка отстранился и заглянув ему прямо в глаз, опять повысил голос:

– Честное слово, как можно быть таким балбесом?!

«Я подумал, что тебе так будет лучше» – пронеслось в голове у Какаши, но вслух он сказать этого уже не смог. То, что происходило буквально несколько минут назад, было похоже на кошмарный сон, воздействие какого-то подлого гендзюцу, от которого он теперь освободился, и со стороны видел, какой абсурдной была иллюзия. Действительно, как можно было подумать, что Ирука решил расстаться с ним из-за псов? Ирука любил нинкенов и, несмотря на фамильярное обращение с его стороны, те отвечали взаимностью. Когда Какаши призывал собак не для задания, и ему что-то было нужно от Ируки, тот в шутку отвечал, что Хатаке девятый на очереди.

Просто в последний раз это было так давно…

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Какаши обнаружил, что Ирука продолжает стоять рядом и смотреть на него со смесью нежности, страха, обиды и еще каких-то несовместимых, казалось бы, эмоций. Осознание всего этого набора было за пределами социальных навыков Какаши, но и без этого становилось очевидно, что ему нужно, в свою очередь, подать Умино какой-то знак, что между ними все хорошо.

Он сгреб сенсея в охапку и пробубнил ему в плечо:

– Прости, Иру. Ты прав.

Теплые руки Умино обняли его в ответ. Очень бережно. Так умел прикасаться только он. Хотя прикосновения, не являющиеся ударами, Какаши мог сравнивать в основном со стараниями ниндзя-медиков… Но тем удивительнее было то, что люди, имеющие дело с его ранами, ожогами и переломами были менее деликатны, чем сенсей, который просто трогал его, живого и целого.

Но когда зазвучал голос Ируки, он снова был скорее строгим: 

– Нет.

Какаши почти успел заново испугаться, прежде чем Ирука продолжил.

– Нет, я тоже не прав. Вспылил на тебя из-за такого пустяка, а ведь это твой первый выходной за какое-то безумное время… – Руки Умино сжали джонина чуть крепче.

Губы Хатаке тронула улыбка. Он стянул маску и ласково поцеловал Ируку в висок.

– Все хорошо, – сказал он, и сейчас это было правдой.

Они вместе, их ждет ужин и целая ночь под одним одеялом, десятки возможностей для разговоров и прикосновений, они стоят, обнявшись, посреди бардака, и все хорошо.

Ирука потянулся к нему в ответ, привлек к себе за шею и поцеловал в губы. Его движения были легкими и ласковыми, и, отвечая ему, Какаши чувствовал, как в груди разливается медовое, солнечное тепло. Минуты шли, но никто из них не решался прервать этот поцелуй, пока он становился более глубоким, горячим и жадным. Прошло значительное время с тех пор, как у них последний раз была возможности отдаваться этому занятию так самозабвенно, и ощущение губ Ируки на своих буквально сводило Какаши с ума.

Он почти не заметил, как его собственные пальцы оставили Ируку последовательно без жилета, защитной повязки и собранного хвоста. Только запустив руки в эти распущенные волосы и притянув сенсея ближе, так, что кожу от кожи отделяли только два тонких слоя ткани, Какаши осознал, куда это ведет. Мысль была будоражащей и приятной до мурашек.

На секс уже больше месяца тоже не оставалось времени и сил, причем как физических, так и душевных. Случалось, что Ирука смущенно спрашивал разрешения помастурбировать рядом с ним перед сном, и Какаши с удовольствием целовал его и гладил смуглые бедра сквозь дрему. Его собственное тело упрямо хотело в основном сна и лишних десяти минут под обжигающе-горячим душем. По правде говоря, в эти дни Хатаке не мог позволить себе до конца выйти из режима живого оружия, как будто даже в пределах Конохи ждал, что в любую минуту деревню могут снова атаковать. В таких условиях было сложно думать о близости.

А сейчас думать о близости стало легко. Какаши не знал, что именно из произошедшего сегодня сломало плотину, но теперь он резко почувствовал, сколько желания в нем накопилось. Тело буквально наливалось тяжестью от этого.

Его руки легли Ируке на пояс, чуть ниже талии, где даже под плотной тканью штанов чувствовались выступающие суставы. Оттуда он уже с легкостью скользнул пальцами под водолазку. В ответ Ирука негромко застонал в поцелуй и слегка отстранился. Какаши с удовольствием заметил, что взгляд карих глаз уже томно затуманился, теряя остроту фокусировки.

– Дождался первой ссоры и сразу намекаешь на примирительный секс? – лукаво поинтересовался Ирука, рассеяно блуждая кончиками пальцев по линии его скулы, щеки и подбородка.

– Наша первая ссора была перед экзаменом на звание чуунина, – напомнил Какаши.

Ирука издал неловкий смешок:

– Тогда мы просто не сошлись во мнениях… И ты мне нахамил, а я простил тебя, это не считается.

– Вы _накричали_ на меня перед Хокаге и всеми джонинами деревни, сенсей, – ласково поправил его Какаши.

Ирука, возмущенно вобрав в себя воздуха, спрятал вспыхнувшее лицо между плечом и шеей Хатаке. Тот отозвался тихим смехом и попытался снова найти губы любовника, чтобы продолжить его целовать. Это не было просто, но стоило того, когда горячий язык Умино оказался у него во рту, а тяжесть чужого тела прижала Какаши еще ближе к столу, на который он упирался все это время. В этот раз им уже не требовалось времени для разгона, от кожи Ируки исходили волны жара, а прикосновения обжигали. Они избавились от лишней одежды за считанные минуты, раскидав ее прямо по полу кухни, и удивительным образом почти не прерывая поцелуев. Закатное солнце золотило квартиру Ируки, выходившую окнами на запад, и Какаши задыхался от того, каким красивым сенсей становился в этом свете. Немыслимо. Невыразимо.

Он подставил поцелуям Ируки шею, чуть слышно умоляя того не жалеть его – Какаши любил, когда на нем оставались следы. Их все равно никто не увидит, а он будет знать, что они там. Но даже с учетом бледной и тонкой кожи Какаши, Ирука обычно был слишком деликатен для этого. Слишком нежен. Но сегодня прислушался к мольбам.

Губы на шее, пальцы на плечах и спине, кожа на коже заставляли Какаши дышать урывками, сбивчиво и хрипло. Обвивая руками смуглое тело сенсея, вжимаясь в него, он думал о том, что больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Ирука взял его прямо здесь, на столе. Кажется, сказал это вслух, судя по тому, как любовник отстранился и посмотрел на него. Глаза расширены, губы, пухлые от поцелуев, полуоткрыты. Ируку одновременно смущали и заводили слишком прямые формулировки. Какаши и самого они смущали. Обычно. Когда он не умирал от желания. Сейчас же, с вызовом глядя в глаза Умино, он провел рукой по боку сенсея к члену, уже горячему, твердому и упругому. Румянец на щеках Ируки разгорелся ярче, а из горла вырвался тихий всхлип, когда бледные пальцы в первый раз прошлись от головки до основания. Доверив свой вес Какаши, сенсей запрокинул голову и прикусил губу от удовольствия. Джонин же, придерживая любовника одной рукой за талию, продолжал ласкать его. Неспеша, наслаждаясь видом, особенно сейчас, когда рыжие лучи заката делали кожу Ируки такой искристо-бронзовой...

Он остановился на пару секунд, чтобы со стоном возбуждения потереться о член Ируки своим собственным, и сенсей решил взять инициативу на себя. Какаши почувствовал легкое головокружение, когда его подхватили под бедра и усадили на стол. Сложно привыкнуть, что пол, уходящий из-под ног – не угроза. Но это было именно то, чего он действительно хотел сейчас – доверяться, отдаваться в чужие руки.

– Так? – спросил его Ирука, все еще смущаясь, судя по голосу.

Увидев, как Какаши кивает, он горячо, но коротко поцеловал его и протянул руку к одному из кухонных шкафов. Откуда, под удивленным взглядом джонина, извлек небольшой тюбик смазки. Поймав этот взгляд, Ирука стал совсем пунцовым.

– Не смотри на меня так… Я это оставил на всякий случай здесь и еще в паре мест, когда, ну… в начале.

О, в начале. Справедливости ради, они буквально не могли оторваться друг от друга, стоило закрыться входной двери. Первые месяцы, до всех злоключений Конохи, Какаши и Ирука любили друг друга до полного изнеможения, до предела, до трясущихся рук. И, хотя кровать была самым удобным местом для этого, но все-таки не единственным, так что все основания сделать стратегический запас у сенсея были.

– Просто, пожалуйста, используй ее по назначению, – прошептал Какаши, откидываясь на локти и раздвигая ноги. Он услышал, как у Ируки перехватило дыхание. Слишком откровенные позы его тоже смущали и заводили. Пожалуй, этой фразой можно было описать отношение сенсея к сексу в целом. Хотя, кажется, чем дальше, тем жарче Ирука заводился и менее значительным становилось его смущение. Сейчас он нашел в себе силы смотреть Какаши в лицо, пока вводил в него влажный и прохладный от смазки палец. Последнее не было особенно сложно или больно, несмотря на перерыв: с Ирукой было легко расслабиться. От ощущения заполненности и предвкушения Какаши выгнул спину дугой, подаваясь бедрами навстречу рукам Умино, подначивая того начать двигаться. И ему поддались.

Свободной рукой сенсей методично оглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедер Какаши, живот и ребра. Ребра были почти противозаконным приемом. Когда Ирука легко касался их самыми кончиками пальцев во время секса, Какаши забывал, на каком он свете. Вот и сейчас с губ сорвался короткий стон. Ободренный им, Умино начал двигаться внутри чуть резче, извлекая из горла любовника новые сладкие звуки. Когда свободная рука поднялась до шеи Какаши, сенсей ненадолго притянул его к себе для нового поцелуя. Хатаке поймал себя на том, что буквально впивается в эти чувственные губы, пытаясь одновременно кусать, ласкать языком и слегка посасывать. Он так соскучился. Ему хотелось всего и сразу, и ему было необходимо выразить переполнявшее его желание… Ирука отстранился и прочертил дорожку легкими поцелуями вниз по торсу Какаши, заставляя вздрагивать от каждого. Слегка навалившись на оказавшийся неожиданно крепким стол, сенсей, не прекращая движения пальца, навис над любовником и прошелся языком по его члену. Хатаке в этот момент смотрел вниз и почувствовал, что захлебывается воздухом. Это выглядело… Ох. Опустив ресницы, Какаши перенес вес на одну руку, второй подобрав распущенные волосы Умино. Обострившиеся от «отключения» зрения сенсорные чувства опалили его. Горячий язык Ируки, губы и щеки, второй палец… О да!

И если движения пальцев Ируки были совершенно чеканными, то неторопливый ритм минета то и дело менялся, не давая Хатаке подойти слишком близко к краю. Какаши плавился и сходил с ума. Наконец, он нашел в себе силы открыть глаз и взглянуть вниз, на Ируку. Его раскрасневшиеся, перечеркнутые шрамом скулы почти светились на фоне бледной кожи самого Какаши.

Хатаке чувствовал, как он дрожит, а воздуха решительно переставало хватать.

– Я поражен вашим терпением, сенсей, – хрипло проговорил он.

Ирука еще раз со вкусом провел языком по его члену и укусил низ живота, снова заставляя Какаши выгибаться.

– Так ты пытаешься сказать «возьми меня уже?», – игриво уточнил Умино, замедляя движение пальцев, почти останавливаясь.

Это было бессердечно жестоко. Это было безумно горячо. Хатаке обожал, когда его любовник становился… таким. Не всегда, не слишком часто, но именно поэтому так великолепно.

Он отпустил волосы Ируки и перехватил его за челюсть, заставляя поднять голову, чтобы можно было поймать его взгляд.

– Возьми меня уже, – выдохнул из себя Какаши вместе с воздухом.

Умино усмехнулся в ответ и убрал пальцы. Он закинул одну ногу Какаши себе на плечо, добавил смазки. Вошел плавно и глубоко. Хатаке только услышал собственный стон и почувствовал, что подается навстречу всем телом. Головокружительно. Жарко. Безумно.

Ирука начал двигаться: бережно, выверено. Он знал, что медленные и плавные движения – именно то, что обычно заставляет Какаши дрожать и стонать в голос. Но сегодня Хатаке поймал себя на том, что ему хочется, чтобы из него буквально выебали всю дурь, которая, оказывается, скопилась у него в голове. Это именно то, почему он не решился бы быть сейчас сверху: если он так долго был оружием, если он не может заставить себя перестать быть оружием, не может ли он нечаянно навредить своему драгоценному сенсею? А в таком виде – обнаженный, на столе, нога, закинутая на смуглое плечо, создает идеальный угол – собственные желания срываются с губ просьбой:

– Резче.

Ирука сделал выраженное движение бедрами. За ним еще одно. Все еще медленно, но каждое выбивало из Какаши новый стон. Локти начали тереться о твердую деревянную поверхность, и он опрокинулся на спину.

Одной рукой Умино упирался в стол, другая блуждала по животу Какаши, иногда сжимаясь, чтобы придержать за бок. Дыхание вырывалось из приоткрытых губ с хрипом, ресницы опустились, волосы растрепаны… Вот он вошел глубоко и с тихим стоном замер внутри. Пальцы Ируки в этот момент прошлись по ребрам Какаши, пересчитали их через тонкую, папирусную кожу, и у джонина потемнело в глазах. Он вжался в Ируку еще плотнее, настолько это было возможно. Глубже. Глубже. Пальцы Ируки исчезли, а бедра снова начали двигаться. Какаши вцепился в край стола.

– Да, – прошептал он, не удержавшись. – Да, вот так…

Он скорее услышал, чем увидел усмешку Ируки. Если подумать, стало понятно, что какое-то время назад Какаши снова закрыл глаза. Это легче, чем держать открытым один правый в такие моменты. А шаринган, ну… был сложным обстоятельством. Хотя Какаши знал, что это обстоятельство не смущало Ируку, а это, в целом, было самым важным. Траты чакры не становились существенными, когда нечего было копировать. Но все-таки закрыть глаза, запрокинуть голову. Ответить протяжным стоном на новое прикосновение руки Умино к чуткой коже на ребрах, на почти незаметное движение плеча, которым тот придерживает ногу Какаши в том-самом-верном-положении.

– Мне так нравится то, что ты делаешь. – Слова давались тяжело, но говорить их было по-своему необходимо, было необходимо, чтобы Ирука знал. – Все, что ты делаешь со мной.

Его тело – чистый пульсирующий ритм нарастающего удовольствия, настолько искрометного, что в него сложно поверить. Глубже. Глубже. Какаши вскинулся и буквально бросил себя вперед. Теперь одна рука джонина встретилась на столе и сплелась пальцами с рукой Умино, другая обхватила его за свободное плечо. Поцелуй. Губы, возле губ, краешек шрама на щеке.

– Какаши, – простонал Ирука.

Из Какаши выбило весь воздух. Он практически держал себя на весу (неожиданные жизненные бонусы физической подготовки шиноби), позволяя Ируке двигаться так, как ему вздумается. Резко. Глубоко. Жадно.

–Еще, – услышал Какаши собственный голос.

Легкие полыхали, а запах разгоряченной кожи Умино кружил голову. Какаши распахнул глаза, оба глаза, и увидел его совсем близко. Ирука. Кареглазый, смуглый, теплый. Распахнутый блестящий влагой рот, расширенные зрачки. Глубокая морщинка между бровей. Неочевидные признаки этого неистового удовольствия, на грани с болью. Еще одна вещь, которой Хатаке так боялся, когда все происходило наоборот: не понять вовремя, делает ли он Ируке больно или хорошо. Но сейчас все было просто. Просто и бесподобно.

Какаши почувствовал, что мог бы уже кончить, но позволил себе еще несколько мгновений ловить ритм, заданный Ирукой, растворяться в нем. Он шептал имя любовника, запускал пальцы ему в волосы, целовал. Собственное тело стало абсолютно невесомым. Нахождение на грани требовало выдержки, но ощущалось неподражаемо. И только когда ритмичные вздохи Ируки перешли в короткие, гортанные стоны, Какаши потянулся рукой к собственному паху.

Все закончила пара движений.

Какаши почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошелся электрический разряд, взорвавшись удовольствием внизу живота. И Ирука со всхлипом, с дрожью кончил в него и замер внутри. Ненадолго, всего на несколько тягучих и сладких мгновений.

Постепенно выплывали из сумерек, которые сменили закат, очертания кухни. Какаши спустил ногу с плеча Ируки и просто сидел, прижавшись к нему липким животом. Чувствовал судорожное дыхание на своей шее, ласковые пальцы на своей спине. Сам гладил подрагивающие плечи Умино и вдыхал, без устали вдыхал его запах. Запах Ируки после секса, пожалуй, был его любимым в мире. 

Когда кухня окончательно встала на свои места, Какаши настойчиво нашел губы сенсея. Он не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо, и ему хотелось целоваться.

– То, как ты сжимаешься вокруг… меня, – проговорил, слегка отстранившись, Ирука, которому все еще не хватало дыхания, – это что-то безумное.

Какаши ответил ему тихим смехом и новым поцелуем. И только когда обнаженное тело начало зябнуть, он оторвался от губ Ируки, чтобы спросить:

– Ты предпочитаешь душ и ужин или душ и пойти немного полежать в постели?

Умино сделал жалостливое выражение лица человека, который совершенно не в силах выбрать. Даже дома используя обращение «сенсей», было особенно забавно наблюдать, каким капризным ребенком он умеет быть иногда. Какаши улыбнулся и поцеловал шрам на носу Ируки, а потом соскочил со стола. Потянулся, пытаясь осознать, насколько его тело оскорблено сексуальными утехами в непредназначенных для этого местах. Не слишком. Хорошо.

– Ладно, значит я решаю: душ, ужин и постель. В таком порядке.

Ирука не стал спорить.

Какаши пошел ополоснуться первым. В зеркале он с каким-то особенным трепетом обнаружил на шее несколько алеющих следов. Он не знал, почему ему это так нравится, но… Возможно, будоражила сама мысль о том, что Ирука, _учитель Академии Ирука_ , может оставлять на нем засосы.

В этот раз Какаши даже не стал стоять под горячим душем лишние десять минут. Его мысли примерно напополам занимали только что завершившаяся кухонная сцена и вопрос о том, что бы такого приготовить (хотя это было относительно бессмысленно без точной информации о том, что из продуктов принес Ирука, иногда его выбор бывал весьма… интересен). Предыстория не была забыта, но готовилась отправиться на полочку с тщательно вытесняемой информацией, которую предстоит обработать когда-нибудь потом.

Поэтому, освободив Ируке душ, он был удивлен, когда обнаружил, что тот так и не зажег свет, а продолжает сидеть в темноте. В руках у него лежала треснутая чашка. Он держал ее, как держат раненных животных.

– Иру, все в порядке? – спросил Какаши, запахивая халат.

Умино поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся:

– Да, просто задумался… – Он помолчал пару секунд, и какой-то глубинный инстинкт подсказал Какаши, что это еще не конец мысли, приковал его к месту в дверях ванной.

Инстинкт был прав. Ирука отвел глаза и продолжил:

– Знаешь, не стоило ли мне обидеться, что ты был готов так легко сдаться… И что ты вообще подумал, что я пытаюсь от тебя уйти. Ведь, когда я говорю, что люблю тебя, я имею это в виду. Неужели ты думал, что это просто проходит?

Какаши буквально на кончике языка остановил слова «нет, все не так, как ты думаешь». Его глаз быстро привык к темноте, и света из-за спины хватало, чтобы рассмотреть выражение лица Ируки. Оно было мягким, почти ласковым. Он медленно отставил чашку и, покачав головой, проговорил:

– Но, мне кажется, за это время я немного преуспел в том, чтобы начать понимать тебя, Хатаке Какаши.

С этими словами Умино встал и направился к нему. Смуглое тело сенсея таяло в темноте, в красивых и отточенных движениях чувствовалась смертоносность подготовки шиноби. Но при этом Ирука улыбался ему. Какаши почувствовал, как какая-то натянутая струна внутри расслабляется, когда гладкая ладонь легла ему на щеку.

– Тебе сложно держать людей близко, правда? Но вот что я тебе скажу по этому поводу: от меня ты так просто не избавишься.

Последние слова Ирука проговорил почти ему в губы. И поцеловал, как будто запечатал. Поставил точку. Какаши абсолютно устраивал такой итог. От боли старой растревоженной раны до мурашек нежности. Это было правильным и очень, очень успокаивало. Он опустил ресницы и ответил на поцелуй, но, прежде чем тот успел вылиться во что-то еще, Ирука скользнул в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Из-за нее донеслось:

– Ты что-то говорил про ужин!

Пару минут, пока не начинает журчать вода, Какаши стоял в темноте и тишине. Потом включил свет и собирался посмотреть, что же за продукты все-таки принес сегодня Ирука. Но по пути решил, что сначала нужно протереть стол – от следов лап Паккуна, да и от всего остального. На столе осталась стоять одинокая треснувшая чашка, любимая чашка Ируки. Так ли ее портит эта трещина? На самом деле, почти незаметно. И наверняка ей можно найти какое-то новое применение. Например, посадить маленький фикус.

Какаши осознал: в себе он чувствует такую же трещину, и Ирука только что коснулся ее своими бесконечно осторожными руками. Испорченное может оставаться любимым. И ради того, что теплилось и билось между ними двумя, Какаши готов был пытаться перерасти свои раны снова и снова. И именно в этот момент, а вовсе не когда его рука с помощью Чидори пронзала очередное сердце, Хатаке чувствовал себя сильным.

Он бережно убрал чашку на подоконник и пообещал себе зайти в цветочный магазин Яманака, когда в следующий раз выдадутся свободные полчаса.

~


End file.
